CUANDO SESSHOMARU DEJO DE AMAR A AHOME
by ShaDark
Summary: Porque ella de alguna manera era parte de él...era el motivo para destruir a toda la humanidad, a todos los demonios y dioses…incluso a ti misma...por ella...solo ella era la única.


**Lo siento, pero fue inevitable escribir esta pequeña historia, y es que me dio tantas vueltas en mi cabeza que o la dejaba salir o se perdería como tantas otras que se me olvida escribir.**

**Y no puedo evitar escribir esta… ¿actualizare las otras historias? Si, ¿Cuándo? Mm, espero pronto. Besos y disfruten de esta pequeña historia que me arrugo y calentó el corazón… por favor, léanla en orden y escúchenla con esta cancioncita: **

**Silent Hill 4 - Room of Angel Piano de minckan44**

**CUANDO SESSHOMARU DEJO DE AMAR A AHOME**

Tu atención se dirigió a él, notabas como la miraba, como si no hubiera nada más importante en su vida, como si su mundo girase alrededor de ella.

Sonreíste, porque de alguna manera aquella mirada era tan soñadora como la de un niño, casi se perdía aquella fría presencia cuando se encontraba ella cerca, casi podrías jurar que la amaba más que a todas las cosas…más que a ti, más que a su propia vida.

Te abrazaste a ti misma cuando un viento helado te acaricio he hizo que tu piel protestase, porque añoraban que los brazos de él también te estrecharan como lo hacía con ella; sentir el suave contacto y aroma de su piel, que aquel blanco cabello te acariciara el rostro, su cálido aliento acariciara tu cuello, sus acogedores ojos… su apacible aura... todo en él prometía seguridad y amor…el más puro y en su estado más primitivo.

La total devoción, la total entrega… los mejores momentos, las más tiernas sonrisas, las más sinceras palabras, el verdadero cuento de hadas.

Suspiraste fuertemente al ver como ella se le escapaba de los brazos para salir corriendo, esperando a que él la siguiese en un juego inocente, pero, él no se movía, solo la miraba con sus sinceros y a la vez inexpresivos ojos. Y ella lo entendía y volvía a sus brazos entre risas y regaños. Él le acaricio la cabeza, a la vez que depositaba un beso en su frente y la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

No era difícil imaginar cuanto aquel demonio podía amar a esa persona, aunque no lo demostrase habría que ser ciego para no notar como su cuerpo casi se movía para seguir el de ella, era inconsciente, pero sabía que a él no le importaba que eso le sucediera con ella, porque a pesar de todo a él le gustaba sentirlo, porque ella de alguna manera era parte de él…era el motivo para destruir a toda la humanidad, a todos los demonios y dioses…incluso a ti misma por ella

Por ella, él renunciaría a todo, lo destruiría y volvería a crearlo…solo para ella.

_Solo ella… no había nadie más._

Casi te carcajeaste al sentir tal inmensidad de celos, porque tú nunca podrías comparar el amor que él le daba a ella y el que te dio a ti.

Tan insignificante a comparación de la inmensidad que profesaba ahora.

Tan impetuosa que te sentías insignificante.

Tan acogedora que ahora sentías frio.

Ambos cabellos fueron acariciados por la brisa y se camuflaron entre ellos, pareciendo una suave nube…nuevamente sentiste envidia pero la camuflaste en una mirada suplicante.

Se agarraron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Notaste la elegancia de ambos.

La perfección de cada uno tan igual.

_Solo ella…podría ser la dueña de ese corazón._

"Solo ella", pensaste.

Finalmente ella te miro con aquellos ojos que se parecían tanto a los tuyos y te sonrió. Al igual que Sesshomaru te vio y dejo que una fugaz sonrisa cayera en sus labios, pero fue desvanecida por el fuerte jalón de ella… quien te miro recelosamente y se lanzó a los brazos de él.

Al igual que tú, ella lo quería solo para ella.

Y ella te había ganado… porque él era de ella.

Porque solo ella fue la razón para que él ya no te perteneciera. Cuando Sesshomaru dejo de amar Ahome, estaba amando a su hija.

**Es la única persona por la cual Sesshomaru sería tan débil.**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen el comentario que anima a esta muza deschavetada e irresponsable. Besos y den clic a continuación:**


End file.
